Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic force-compensating precision weigher with a load picking-up device which is supported by means of metallic resilient joints and is vertically movable between stops.
Resilient joints of such weighers for high precision weighing must fulfill two contrary requirements:
On the one hand, the resilient joints must be of the greatest possible stability in order to permit a simple manufacture and assembly and to safely absorb forces occurring at an eccentric loading or at the transportation of the weigher. On the other hand, the resilient joints should be as thin as possible in order to keep their hysteresis errors, which even with the best resilient materials cannont entirely be avoided, as small as possible. The design of the resilient joints had then to be such that neither the stability was too strongly reduced nor the hysteresis errors became too conspicuous.